


remembering warmth

by xielenite



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game), Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Crossover, Dream World, Fluff, M/M, Short, idk theyre cute and gay im gay and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xielenite/pseuds/xielenite
Summary: This warm feeling in my chest each morning...Whatever could it be?
Relationships: Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Euden (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	remembering warmth

“And I believe that someday our bond will bring us together once more!”

That was what you said to me, before you left to return to his own world.

Every night, I would go to sleep, thinking of you -- wishing to see you again. Every morning, I would wake up with a warm feeling in my chest -- it was a feeling most pleasant; a feeling so wonderful.

Of course, I don’t spend my entire day daydreaming of you. I have my duty to do -- I must lead as King of New Alberia -- as a leader to my friends. But in those precious hours of the night, all to myself; and the quiet stillness of morning, I thought of you. Especially in the morning, it felt like we had actually met up once again. For a while, it felt like I would always wake with such pleasant feelings. Though every time I tried to remember my dreams, I couldn’t fully remember. Though, I’d like to think that there’s some sort of reason why you were always in my thoughts in the morning.

Heh. I must really believe in our bond that strongly. If only you were right here, in front of me, then I’d reach out to you... and...

This action of reaching out... Why does it feel so familiar?

Nevermind that. For many months, it was like this, and I had gotten used to this feeling.

I remember when we were able to reunite once more. Thorr had invaded our world; you were captured -- it was up to our forces to rescue you. I remember that moment of reunion -- a fleeting moment of euphoria and warmth among the chaos and disorder of battle. 

Warmth, huh...?

After our battle with Thorr, and after you had returned to your world once more; I felt happy, and sad -- happy that I got to see you again, and sad that our meeting was so brief. I wish we could’ve spent more time together... Though, in a way, that wish was to be granted.

I remember clearly that night -- when I went to sleep. That was the night I could finally remember a dream. Or should I say, our dream?

I had been in the realm of dreams before -- with our encounter with Peony. When I came to in that realm, it was familiar. I was here before. Among the flowers and grassy fields, a sweet aroma filled the air as the wind danced around me. I wandered through the dream, until I saw someone.

I saw you. And you saw me. It was a moment of joy and realization -- and in that moment, we ran to each other to wrap each other a warm embrace. 

Warmth.

“Euden... I’m so glad...” You were smiling, with a smile so bright it could outshine the sun. I could feel myself smiling too, and blushing.

“Alfonse... I missed you, so, so much...!” 

“Well.. We’ve been meeting like this for a while in these dreams, right? But it was nice to see you again in person. It’s always nice to see you, Euden.”

“There’s so much I wanted to do with you...”

“I know. I wanted to stay for longer, too, but... We have each other, here, in the realm of dreams.” You gently held my hand. “I think, now that you’ve met Peony... You should be able to remember your dreams here more clearly.” I could feel your fingers intertwine with mine.

“Really?” My eyes widened. “I’m so happy... I love you, Alfonse.”

“Heheh. I love you too, Euden.”

I closed my eyes as you leaned in for a kiss. Light faded in, and brought me to the warmth of reality.

When I woke up, I felt so  _ happy _ all over... I felt myself blushing. 

Finally... I could remember my dream. I could remember...!

I finally knew why I was waking up, thinking of you -- feeling warm, feeling happy. All this time, it was really you.... 

I’m glad we had that. From that point on, my dreams felt so vivid, so real -- and I was glad to be spending time with you in my slumber. This was the happiness I carried into my waking world.

I’m glad I can remember now. I don’t ever want to let this go. 


End file.
